


Raise Me Up, Bring Me Down

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Luke Skywalker, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top, Top Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: When Din and Luke finally have an evening to themselves, they decide to get reacquainted with each other. Or more accurately, with each other's bodies. But Luke has wanted Din to do something new to him and now, he'll finally ask.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	Raise Me Up, Bring Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame the Dinluke Discord server.

Luke and Din finally had an evening to themselves. Between Din's new position as the Mand’alor and Luke's dedication to forming a new Jedi Order, they hadn't had much time for themselves. So, now with Grogu staying with his auntie Cara and Din having a rare evening off, they decided to spend some time getting reacquainted with each other. Or more accurately, with each other's bodies. 

Both of them were naked and on the large, luxurious bed, with Luke sitting on Din's lap. Din was pressing soft kisses to Luke's neck, while Luke massaged Din's back and occasionally pressed kisses to his ear. 

“Call me a slut.” Luke whispered in Din's ear. 

Din stopped kissing Luke's neck for a second. 

“What?” He muttered against Luke's neck. 

“Call me a slut.” Luke ordered again, a little louder this time. 

Din pulled back and looked Luke into the eye. 

“Why would you want me to call you that?” He asked. 

He brushed a lock of blond hair out of Luke's face. Luke ran his hands up and down Din's arms and bit his lip. 

“I just want you to.” 

He looked at Din through his eyelashes. 

“Please?” 

Din groaned. 

“I'm not sure if I can.” He admitted and he ducked his head, avoiding eye contact. 

“Okay.” Luke said and started rubbing Din's shoulders in a comforting way. 

“It's just,” Din sighed, “I love you and I don't want to hurt you.” 

Luke took Din's chin between his finger and his thumb and lifted Din’s head to make him meet his eyes. 

“I know. I wouldn't ask you to otherwise.” 

“Then why would you want to...” Din trailed off. 

“I don't know. I just like it.” 

“But you also like to be praised.” Din reminded him. 

Luke scrunched up his nose. 

“Yeah, I know. It's confusing." 

Luke sighed and cradled Din's face in his hands. He stroked Din's cheek with his thumb. 

“Look, if you don't want to, we don't have to. I don't want you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with.” 

Din stayed silent for a moment, seemingly thinking about it, but then shook his head. 

“No, I want to try.” He declared. 

They bumped their foreheads together. Din softly placed his hand in the nape of Luke’s neck and massaged the soft skin. They broke away and Luke pressed a soft kiss against Din's lips, then another and another. 

“Just tell me to stop if you want to.” Din said between kisses. 

“Alright,” Luke agreed, “But only if you tell me if you need to stop as well.” 

Din smiled. 

“Alright, I can do that.” 

Luke wrapped his arms around Din's neck, while Din grabbed Luke's waist. They resumed their make out session. 

Luke moved closer, pushing his body tighter against Din's. His hands ran through Din’s black, curly hair. He slowly, reverently, traced patterns in the short hair. Din ran his hands down Luke’s back and across the small of his back. 

“Please, Din.” Luke begged softly. 

“You're a slut.” Din said, unsure. 

Luke let out a soft moan. Even said with uncertainty, the words had an effect on him. 

“Again?” He asked and gave Din big eyes. 

“You're a,” Din swallowed, “nasty little slut.” 

He sounded more certain this time. He pressed another kiss to Luke’s lips. 

“Oh.” Luke murmured. He moaned softly. 

“You like that?” Din asked, checking if Luke was still okay. 

Luke nodded. 

“I'm going to need a verbal answer, ner Jetti.” Din's lips were ghosting over Luke's, teasing him subtly. 

“Yes, I like it.” Luke breathed and Din rewarded him with a soft kiss. 

Luke moved to press kisses to Din's neck. He sucked on the skin under his jaw. Din groaned. Luke's hand traveled down to Din's crotch. He stroked his cockhead with a finger, pre-cum was leaking out of it and Luke smeared it allover the sensitive cock. 

“Cyare.” Din moaned. 

Luke let go of Din's cock and moved his lips up to Din's ear. 

“Am I a good boy?” Luke asked and licked Din's ear-shell. 

Din was confused for a moment. He ran his hands up and down Luke's sides and contemplated his answer. 

“Have I not been good for you, Din?” Luke asked, husky. 

“Yes?” Din decided on and that seemed to be a good answer, since Luke groaned loudly. 

“You have been such a good whore for me.” 

Luke's reaction was immediate. He looked up. Din opened his mouth to apologize, to take the words back, but he didn't get the chance to. Luke placed his hands on Din's chest and pushed him back into the sheets. Din let out a soft yelp of surprise as he fell against the mattress. 

Luke's weight disappeared from Din's pelvis and he heard Luke rummaging in the nightstand next to the bed. Din sat up to look at him. 

“Riduur, what-” 

A condom landed on his chest and the sound of a bottle hitting the cabinet echoed through their bedroom. 

Luke swung his legs over Din's sides and pinned their hips together. 

“Say that again?” He asked, his eyes big and wild. 

Din looked at Luke, like he saw him for the first time. Luke's hair was wild and shaggy, his pupils blown, his mouth swollen from kissing. Some of the marks that Din made on Luke's neck were starting to faint, while others were starting to bruise. 

“You're a good whore.” He complemented Luke. 

“So good for me, such a good little bitch.” 

That seemed to do it for Luke. He let out another wanton moan and started rubbing their cocks together. Din really started to get into it now. He grabbed Luke's hips and forced him to stay still. 

“None of that.” 

Luke let out a soft, complaining whine. 

“Fuck, you're such a tramp. Rubbing yourself off like that.” 

Din softly squeezed Luke's ass. 

“Harder.” Luke begged. 

“Slut.” Din grumbled, but he complied. He delivered a spank as well for good measure. 

“You just can't help yourself.” 

Luke bit his lip, which muffled the moan a bit. 

“You just want it so bad, don't you?” 

“Please.” Luke begged in a moan. 

“What do you want, Luke?” Din forced Luke to look him into the eyes, “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want to ride you. I want you to whisper dirty things in my ear. I want you to leave bruises on my hips. Please fuck me, Din.” 

Luke made big eyes and pouted at him. 

“You want me to fuck you?” 

"Yes, please.” Luke begged and circled his hips in emphasis. 

“Then get to work, little whore.” Din ordered, hoping he wasn't putting it on too thickly. But Luke only nodded eagerly and greedily snatched the condom from Din's chest. He ripped the packaging open, lube spilling out of it and wetting his fingers. He carefully pulled Din's foreskin back and unrolled the condom down the shaft. 

“Good slut.” Din praised. 

“So good for me.” 

“Only for you.” Luke breathed. He squeezed Din's cock, while rubbing against Din's thigh. 

“Yeah?” Din grumbled, “I don't believe you. I bet you spread your pretty legs for every pilot in the rebellion.” 

Luke's face flushed and he started panting. He rutted harder against Din. 

“Din, please.” He moaned. 

Din hushed him and grabbed his hips tightly, forcing Luke to stop his rubbing. Luke whined loudly in protest. 

“Do you think you can behave long enough for me to grab the lube?” Din asked and squeezed Luke's hips in emphasis. 

“I can.” Luke promised. 

Din didn't believe him, but he let go of Luke's hips anyway and reached over to the nightstand, where Luke had placed the bottle of lube earlier. Luke remained remarkably still on his lap. 

“Good boy.” Din praised and Luke shivered. Din opened the cap and squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers. 

“Stay still.” He warned and began to work Luke open. Little whines, groans and moans fell out of Luke's mouth, but, to Din's surprise, he didn't try to move. 

“You're being a very good whore, right now.” 

Luke bit his lip and his thighs were trembling with need. His cock was leaking precum, while Din was still stretching his hole. 

“Din please.” Luke's voice was high-pitched and whiney. 

“So eager for it.” Din placed a kiss on Luke's nose, “So hungry.” 

“I'm ready. I can take it.” 

“You sure?” Din raised a sceptic eyebrow. He was barely three fingers in, normally he needed four. 

“You're not being an impatient, little slut?” 

Luke shook his head. 

“No, I can take it." He pouted, “I promise.” 

“Alright.” 

Luke lifted his hips up and spread his cheeks for easy access. Din guided his cock to Luke's stretched hole. He looked at Luke, who nodded, giving his silent consent. Then, agonizingly slow, Din slid into Luke, who grabbed Din's shoulders to stabilize himself. Luke was tight around Din, like always. He always felt so good around Din, like they were made for each other. 

Luke had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily through his nose. He swallowed and then slowly started moving. Din groaned as he felt Luke's walls clench and move around him. Luke's own leaking cock rubbed against Din's abdomen as he fucked himself on Din's. 

Din moved his hands to grab Luke's hips to help guide him up and down. Luke cried out in pleasure when Din hit his prostate. 

Din groaned when Luke dug his fingernails into Din's shoulders, no doubt leaving half-moon marks in the skin. 

“Mmmm, Din talk to me, please.” Luke begged. 

“You're a-a-a,” Din searched for the right word, “Cumslut?” 

It came out more like a question than an insult, but Luke didn't seem to mind with all the little hums and wanton moans he was letting out. Luke sped up the rhythm, bouncing faster up and down Din's cock. He circled his hips counterclockwise, drawing a moan out of Din's mouth. He caught him in an open-mouthed kiss, swallowing the groan. Luke caught Din's bottom lip between his teeth and started sucking on it. All while still bouncing on Din's dick. 

He let go of Din's lip, when Din snapped his hips up and brushed Luke's prostate. Luke's mouth fell open and he gasped. 

“You like that, whore?” Din asked. 

Even in his sex induced haze Luke could hear a hint of insecurity packed in the question. He pressed his forehead against Din's and softly stroked a patch of skin on his shoulder. 

“Yes.” He groaned. 

“Force yes, Din. I like it.” 

Din kissed Luke, reassured by his words. When he pulled back, Luke tried to chase his lips, but failed. He let out a soft, displeased noise, which warped into a moan when Din hit his prostate again. 

They were both panting like dogs. Their fingers were digging into each other's flesh, leaving marks and bruises that were going to be visible the next day. Their moans and the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through their bedroom. 

They were getting closer and closer. Luke's whines were becoming high-pitched and Din's grunts were becoming louder, the trusts hungrier. Din roughly trusted up, hitting the bundle of nerves brutally and Luke nearly screamed in pleasure. 

“You're gonna cum from just my cock, little skank?” 

Din sped up the rhythm, hitting Luke's prostate every single time without mercy. Luke let out little gasps. 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” 

Luke's grip on Din's shoulders tightened, painfully so, but Din didn't care. All he cared about was Luke and Luke's pleasure, as he continued to fuck his hole. 

Luke was so beautiful was like this; lost in pleasure, completely blissed out on Din's cock. His big mouth was wide open and he was taking short breaths as he was coming closer to the edge. Din knew Luke was close, but it didn't matter. He was close as well. It wouldn't take long anymore for both of them to climax. 

“Diiiiinnnnn.” Luke drew out Din's name in a moan. 

“Luke.” Din would never get tired of saying that beautiful name. 

“Luke. Ner Luke. Ner riduur.” 

Luke's bottom lip started trembling, a sign that was very close. 

“Are you gonna cum for me?” Din groaned. 

“My good whore.” 

That was all that it took for Luke to be sent over the edge. He came with a swear and a loud, lavish moan. Thick, white cum coated both of their chests, but Luke didn't stop riding him. Tears appeared in his eyes from overstimulation. Din grabbed Luke's hips to make him stop, but Luke batted his hands away. 

“No, let me be good for you.” He whimpered. A tear rolled down his cheek. 

“Please Din. Please please please.” 

“Shhh.” Din whispered and wiped the tears of Luke's face. 

“You're always good for me.” 

More tears rolled down Luke's face, but he showed no sign stopping. Luke hid his face in Din's neck, while he kept snapping his hips up and down. Din could feel Luke's tears in his neck. 

“My perfect, beautiful slut.” He whispered. 

Luke circled his hips one last time and pleasure came washing over Din like a crashing wave. He gasped loudly and dug his fingers into Luke's back. 

They stayed in their embrace until Luke started to shiver. Din slowly and carefully maneuvered Luke of his cock, while Luke heavily breathed in and out of his nose. Din lowered him onto the sheets and went to dispose of the condom. When Din returned to the bedroom, Luke was still blissed out on the covers, but at least he was breathing evenly now. Din softly wiped the tears of Luke's face, the cum of his stomach and the lube of his thighs and ass with a wet cloth. 

“Thank you.” Luke whispered hoarsely. A dopey smile was visible on his face. 

Din pressed a soft kiss on Luke's forehead and stroked his cheek with a finger, before he went to dispose of the cloth. 

He returned to the bedroom with a soft smile on his face. He crawled back into bed and pulled Luke under the covers with him. For a moment there was a blissful silence between them, until Din couldn't contain himself anymore. 

“Did you like it?” He asked nervously. 

Luke let out a short laugh. 

“You just gave me the best orgasm I've ever had and you're asking if I liked it?” 

Luke turned to his side and pressed a soft, grateful kiss against Din's lips. He lovingly caressed Din's cheek. 

“Yeah, I liked it. Did you?” 

There was a brief moment of silence between them. 

“It wasn't unpleasant.” Din confessed. 

Luke smiled and give Din another sweet kiss. Din wrapped an arm around Luke and pulled him closer. He bumped their foreheads together. 

“Cuddle with me?” He asked. 

Luke hummed affirmatively and let Din pull him even closer. Din threw the covers up and wrapped himself around Luke, pressing the warm body tightly to his chest. He could feel himself dozing off as Luke played with his curls and massaged his scalp in calming motions. 

“I love you.” Luke whispered. 

“I love you too.” Din mumbled back and allowed himself to be lulled asleep by Luke's rhythmic breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translation:  
> Riduur - partner/spouse  
> Jetti - Jedi  
> Ner- my/mine


End file.
